


Dripping Wet

by harehi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren and Levi have sex while the the shower's still running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be set in the original Shingeki No Kyojin setting.  
> Most likely in the future.

Eren’s hands rested against the cold tile of the shower, gasping laboriously, hips forced forward in small juts. He made a soft grunt with each thrust that he took from behind, from Levi.

The older man stood, panting lightly, hands gripping on to Eren’s hips, riding the boy for all he was worth, taking him without mercy. He watched as water droplets ran down the boy’s back, trickling down to drip in-between their connected bodies. Levi gave a particularly hard thrust at the gorgeous sight, and watched as Eren threw his head back in a loud moan of pleasure, uttering his name mindlessly before leaning his head forward again, taking Levi’s cock obediently.

The elder man’s hand caressed down from the hip bones, until his fingers were resting on his thigh, stroking them dangerously close to Eren’s hard length, before he ran his fingers up to rest just above the boy’s abdomen, before reaching to pinch at his nipple, teasingly running his finger over the bud.

"Jaeger," Levi murmured, bringing his hand back to the hip, "Do you like being taken like this? In the shower?"

A whimpered moan sounded from the boy’s lips.  
"Hm?"

"Y-Yes, H-Heichou," Eren answered, voice hitching from the hard thrusts.

"Good boy," Levi murmured, rewarding him with a stroke of his leaking cock.

"Ah!" Eren arched, shuddering, "G-God, Levi," he gasped.

A chuckle sounded from behind him, a low, sexy chuckle that always managed to make Eren hard. Levi Heichou practically didn’t laugh - at all, so whenever he chuckled, that throaty, sensual chuckle, Eren always made sure to drink it up.

His cock twitched at the sound, and Levi raised a brow, his hand still around the length.

"Eren."

His cock twitched again, and the boy turned slowly to look at his Heichou, the thrusts of his cock slowed down for the moment. It was rare of Levi to call him by his given name. It hardly happened, even during sex. The only time that Levi would call him Eren was if he wanted to see his face, or if he came.

So Eren turned to look at him, and he groaned at the sight of his Heichou, water dripping down his body, his black hair slicked back, dark eyes filled with lusty need.

The older man leaned forward, hands still gripping the wet hips. Eren shuffled up straighter, and leaned his head back before their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss.

Eren moaned in to Levi’s lips, their tongues playing with one another. Slowly, Levi began grinding his hips forward, in to Eren, against his sweet spot.

The younger boy tried to keep their kiss, but pulled away to gasp and grunt, moaning out Levi’s name continuously, like a chant, with each thrust given.

Eliciting a low groan himself, Levi kissed at Eren’s jaw, nibbling along the strong bone, before sucking and biting down upon Eren’s neck, leaving teeth marks. He licked over the red marks, his tongue collecting the drops of water that were there, his lips making a trail down to Eren’s shoulder blade, kissing a trail until his lips reached the middle of Eren’s bowed spine. Levi stood straight again and resumed his thrusts, water dripping from their bodies with each strong thrust that was given.

"Levi, " Eren murmured, hand reaching down to stroke himself in time with the other man’s thrusts.

Levi clucked his tongue, before groaning softly, “Brat,” he murmured, an affection tied to the insult saved only for Eren.

The younger of them began pushing against Levi’s thrusts, his ass tightening around Levi’s length as it rode him. He was close to cumin, Levi knew, when Eren threw his head back, and moaning the spray of the water running down his neck, down his stomach and to his cock.

A whimper escaped his lips, and Levi’s own cock twitched inside the boy, just as near to orgasm.

All that was heard in the shower was the running water, their grunts and moans of pleasure, the sound of flesh on flesh, their flesh, slapping against one another, evidence of their act.

"Levi, Levi," Eren began murmuring, breaths more laboured than before.

Eren’s ass was squeezing, clamping all around Levi’s leaking cock. They didn’t usually fuck without a condom, but they had no objections to bareback sex with one another, and they were in the freaking shower. Like hell they were going to leave the other, even for one minute, if it was just to get a freaking condom.

"Oh God, Levi," Eren gasped, pushing hard against the man, "I-I’m gonna c-cum,"

"Fuck," Levi swore, snarling possessively as his fingers dug in to Eren’s thighs, thumbs gripping tightly on to the boy’s hip bones. His hips shot forward with extra ardour, taking Eren without mercy, one of his hands reaching to palm the boy’s back down even more, so that his spine was bent at a deeper angle.

"Yes," Levi muttered, biting his lip to keep from moaning.  
His balls tightened, and Levi’s thrusts became long languid ones, sheathing his whole length slowly inside of the boy, before pulling out right at the tip and then repeating.

It was when Eren whimpered and cried out his name, that his hips, of their own volition, began to vivaciously thrust forward, taking Eren mercilessly again. The pressure built and built, as Levi’s own back arched, chest rising with withheld gasps of pleasure. “Eren,” he gasped suddenly, cock leaking deep inside the boy. He groaned low in his throat, “Eren, s-shit,”

"L-Levi," The boy murmured in response, panting, gasping, "C-Cum," he said, "Cum inside, p-please,"

With an almost animalistic growl, Levi’s hips pounded forward, roughly shoving Eren’s body forward with each strong thrust he gave. He grunted when his cock twitched violently inside of the boy, and he groaned low, deep in his throat, when he came inside of Eren, the warmth of his cum filling the entrance, surrounding around his shooting cock, still slowly riding out his orgasm.

A moan escape his lips when Eren’s ass tightened around his cock, and the boy arched, shuddering as he cried out in complete pleasure, his cum shooting over the tile walls.

Levi’s hips slowed eventually, and both the males stood in the running water, panting, their bodies still connected.

Unable to help himself, Levi kissed at Eren’s neck, “You’re dripping wet.” his lips tilted to a smirk, knowing that Eren was rolling his eyes tiredly.

"We… We should do this more often." The younger boy said, still breathing harshly, "It… It saves more water,"

"I think it actually wastes more water, you brat." Levi said, the smirk still masking his lips, "Especially if we head for Round Two."

"R-Round Two?" Eren twisted his head to look at Levi with wide eyes, "Y-You aren’t done…? After that?"

"I told you the first time we did this, Jaeger." Levi said, leaning forward to capture the boy’s lips, "One round won’t appease me. Even if that one round is with you."

Eren’s face went scarlet.

 

* * *

 

**THE NEXT WEEK**

"Aw shit." Eren said, looking at the slip of paper.

"You stupid fucking shitty brat." Levi cursed at him, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

They both looked down at their water bill and Levi’s eye twitched before punching the brat. Again.


End file.
